


don't you know you're everything i have?

by artificialcitrus



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, literally the fluffiest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8213779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialcitrus/pseuds/artificialcitrus
Summary: late-night pearlet cuddles lead to realizations and resolutions (little ficlet i wrote for someone on tumblr)





	

Midnight was Pearl’s favorite hour; not quite day, not quite night, and filled to the brim with potential. At midnight, Pearl could do whatever he felt like doing, and be whoever he wanted. This particular midnight was especially nice; he was coming down from a nice high, the background noise of Halsey’s latest album was oozing from the speakers, and a very sleepy Violet Chachki was nestled into his side.

 

They’d spent the day together, talking about everything and nothing at all. It seemed like the walls of Matt’s apartment were still ringing with their intoxicated laughter, and for the first time in a long time, everything felt almost unbearably  _ right _ .

 

Violet shifted against him, pressing closer and clutching onto his grey t-shirt like it was a lifeline.

 

“And they call  _ me _ the sleepwalker,” Pearl teased. Violet let out an indignant snort in reply, and Pearl grinned. “No, really. I had no idea you were a sleepy drunk.”

 

“Shut up, bitch, you know I’m not!” Violet protested, lifting her head to glare at him.

 

“Explain the koala-like behavior, then,” he challenged with an innocent smile. She rolled her eyes, untangling her hand from his shirt to flip him off.

 

“Whatever. Maybe spending an entire day with  _ you _ tired me out. You  _ are _ pretty boring.”

 

It was Matt’s turn to flip her off, and she cackled. “Fuck all the way off, I’m awesome,” he proclaimed.

 

“Bor-ing,” Violet sang, prompting Pearl to shove her away forcefully, where she nearly rolled off the bed, catching herself at the last moment. “Oh my God, you asshole!” Matt burst out laughing as Violet launched herself on top of him in a playful but harmless attack. “Shut up!”

 

Catching his breath, it took him a moment to realize the situation he was in. When he did, however, he wished the high he felt was from the weed that had long worn off. Then it would have at least been bearable.

 

Violet was kneeling on top of him, his legs between hers and her hands splayed across his chest for balance. Her face was less than a foot away from his, amd from this close he could see every fleck of color in her eyes and smell the Cosmopolitan on her breath from earlier that night.

 

Time was frozen. Pearl wanted nothing more than to pull her to him and press their mouths together; he wanted her body flush against his, he wanted to taste her, he wanted her to be all his, even if it was just for a moment. He wanted that moment with every cell in his body; his nerves were screaming for her, because he  _ knew _ she’d never be his.

 

Just as he had decided to push her off and make a stupid joke to regain his dignity, those beautiful brown eyes of hers closed, and the next thing Matt knew, Violet’s lips were on his and his world exploded. Her lips were soft and full, and she all but invited him to taste the remnants of her cocktail on her tongue. He had unconsciously pulled her flush against his body as they kissed, and her hands roaming over his bare skin felt like flames. He welcomed the burn.

 

Violet broke away from Pearl’s mouth to begin kissing down his neck and collarbones, mouthing at his throat and nipping gently in places he’d never thought would be so sensitive. He let out a soft moan and felt Violet smile against his skin, making him flush instantly. She pressed a feather-light kiss to his jaw before meeting his eyes again.

 

“I'm… I'm sorry,” she said, barely a whisper. His hands found hers and he laced their fingers together, smiling up at the dark-haired beauty.

 

“I'm not.” Those damned perfect lips parted in surprise as she regarded Pearl quizzically. Instead of responding, he let actions speak for him and pulled her back down beside him, holding her close and burying his face in her neck, lips brushing against the heated skin. “I love you,” he mumbled, and he felt her whole body tense for a moment before she turned on her side and kissed him tenderly.

 

“I love you too, idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short lol but don't judge me and instead follow me on tumblr @pianowired


End file.
